The use of geospatial imagery (e.g., satellite imagery) has continued to increase in recent years. As such, high quality geospatial imagery has become increasingly valuable. For example, a variety of different entities (e.g., government entities, corporations, individuals, or others) may utilize satellite imagery. As may be appreciated, the use of such satellite imagery may vary widely such that satellite images may be used for a variety of differing purposes.
At any given time, a significant portion of the surface of the Earth is obstructed from imaging by a satellite due to the presence of clouds. While some techniques have been used in the past to determine where and when clouds are obstructing all or portions of the Earth's surface in a geospatial image, improved techniques are desired.
It is against this background that the techniques described herein have been developed.